My Idol My Love
by minisyubi
Summary: "Dia Berbakat dan sangat tampan, Kau tidak lihat dia sangat sempurna?"..-Yoongi/"Yes i am"...-Jungkook/KOOKGA slight YOONMIN/BL!YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Author : Misswag

Main cast : Jeon Jungkook (Top)

Min Yoongi (Bottom)

Support : Bangtan's Member

Pair : KOOKGA sligh YOONMIN

Rating : M

Genre : Yaoi!BL/BoysXBoys/Romance

Length : Chaptered

 **WARNING! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Di FF ini Character Yoongi OOC ya! Cuma mengingatkan aja^^**

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi, aku benar-benar bosan mendengarmu berceloteh tentang idola mu itu, siapa namanya? Juno? Jungki?" Ujar pria tinggi bernama Seokjin

"Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu kalau namanya adalah Jungkook, JEON JUNGKOOK" Balas Yoongi pada sepupunya yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu

" Mana aku tahu, lagipula apa yang kau lihat dari namja yang bahkan lebih muda 3 tahun darimu itu" Ujar Seokjin lagi mencoba memancing amarah Yoongi. Karena baginya wajah Yoongi saat sedang kesal sangat menggemaskan

"Dia Berbakat dan sangat tampan, Kau tidak lihat dia sangat sempurna?" Balas Yoongi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah Jungkook

"Menurutku dia biasa saja, kau ini seperti pedofil kalau kau mau tahu" Ujar Seokjin lagi

"Sayangnya aku tak mau tahu" Balas Yoongi asal, dia benar-benar sudah bosan dengan celoteh Seokjin yang sudah ia dengar berkali-kali ini

"Kau ini" Seokjin memukul pelan tengkuk Yoongi karena kesal dengannya, dia sudah capek-capek memberitahu yang baik malah di acuhkan

"Aduh..kau ini kenapa sih Hyung?" Ujar Yoongi sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Itu ganjaran untukmu" Balas Seokjin cuek

"Terserahmu lah, BTS akan segera tampil di acara music ini, kau jangan coba-coba menggangguku kalau masih sayang nyawa" Ancam Yoongi yang sama sekali tak di gubris Seokjin

"Terserah kau, memangnya aku peduli"Balas Seokjin

.

.

.

.

BTS atau sebut saja Bangtan Boys adalah group rookie pendatang baru di Seoul. Group ini terdiri dari 5 orang yaitu Kim namjoon/Rapmonster sebagai leader, Jung Hoseok/Jhope sebagai rapper, Kim Taehyung/V sebagai Vocalis, Park Jimin sebagai Lead Dance, dan yang terakhir maknae mereka Jeon Jungkook

" Yo Jungkook" Panggil Jimin pada Jungkook yang sedang fokus pada ponsel mahalnya

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa melihat wajah Hyungnya itu

"Aku heran, kenapa fanboy kita yang berambut mint itu tidak datang hari ini" Ujar Jimin sambil memperhatikan foto-foto yang di ambil manager mereka saat fan meeting beberapa hari yang lalu

"Oh, dia fans beratku" Ujar Jongkook

"Yah aku tahu, tapi menurut ku dia manis" Ujar Jimin saat melihat foto yang menampilkan wajah Yoongi sedang tersenyum. Manager mereka benar-benar kurang kerjaan

"Manis? Apa kau gila? Dia lelaki" Ujar Jungkook yang kini mulai memperhatikan Jimin

"Hei, aku tak peduli gandernya, tapi menurutku dia berbeda dari yang lain" Jimin masih betah menatap foto Yoongi yang berada di camera manager hyungnnya

"Jelas dia berbeda, dia adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang selalu hadir saat kita mengadakan fan meeting" Balas Jungkook

"Sayangnya dia fansmu, Jika dia fansku mungkin aku sudah mengencaninya" Ujar Jimin

"Kau memang sudah gila" Ujar Jungkook kemudian meninggalkan hyung nya itu

#Skip Time

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya Seokjin Hyung menyuruhku belanja malam hari seperti ini, jika ada orang jahat yang menculikku bagaimana? Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa melihat Jungkook lagi Ishh dasar Tua" Omel Yoongi sambil membawa belanjaan bulanan mereka

Seokjin dan Yoongi adalah saudara sepupu yang tinggal bersama, kenapa mereka tinggal bersama? Itu karena Yoongi menumpang di rumah Seokjin karena ia berkuliah disini. Orang tuanya di Daegu juga menitipkannya pada Hyungnya itu, Jadi tak ada alasan bagi Yoongi untuk menolak

"Aduh aku Capek..sebaiknya aku duduk di taman itu dulu" Yoongi berjalan menuju taman dan duduk di kursi kayu yang memang di sediakan disitu

Yoongi memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapanya sampai akhirnya ia melihat siluet orang yang sangat di kenalnya

"JEON JUNGKOOK? ASTAGA KAU BENAR-BENAR JEON JUNGKOOK?" Teriak Yoongi pada pria bermantel tebal dan menggunakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya itu mengundang banyak perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada disitu

Pria yang ia tuduh sebagai idolanya itu mendekatinya dan menariknya disebuah celah sempit yang hanya bisa menampung dua orang saat mendengar suara teriakan gadis-gadis saat mendengar Yoongi tadi

Yoongi kini sedang berdiri dengan pria tersebut dalam celah sempit, bahkan badan mereka benar-benar menempel satu sama lain. Hal tersebut tentu saja mengundang seburat merah tipis untuk muncul di kedua pipinya

"Kau Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya Yoongi berbisik takut jika gadis-gadis yang sedang mencari keberadaan Jungkook diluar mendengar

Pria yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya itu akhirnya menunjukkan wajahnya

"Yes, I am" Ujar Pria tersebut yang ternyata benar Jeon Jungkook

TBC/Delete?

Eng-Ing-Eng….

Akhirnya aku milih Kookga, maaf yah yang milih Yoonmin

Aku pilih pair karena menurut aku mereka juga imut, gak kalah ama yoonmin

Tapi disini bkal banyak adegan Yoonmin kok

Jangan lupa Review loh wkwk

See yaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Yoongi masih tidak percaya kalau namja yang berada di depannya ini benar-benar Jeon Jungkook, betapa beruntungnya ia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Jungkook dalam keadaan seperti ini...hmm maksud Yoongi keadaan yang Intim mungkin?

"Kau benar-benar Jeon jungkook? Atau kau salah satu fanboy gila yang nekat operasi agar mirip seperti jungkook?" Pertanyaan Yoongi sukses membuat kerutan didahi namja tampan tersebut.

Jungkook jadi berfikir, apa ia benar-benar punya fanboy yang segini bodohnya? Mengaku fanboy tapi ia tak percaya kalau dirinya adalah sang idola? Ya Tuhan otak macam apa yang dimiliki namja bodoh ini

"Aku benar-benar Jeon Jungkook,dan saat ini aku tidak butuh ocehanmu karena kita harus pergi dari tempat ini sebelum mereka menemukan kita"

Jungkook mencoba mengintip apakah fangirlnya masih mengejar mereka atau lebih tepatnya mengejarnya

"Tapi kita mau kemana? Rumahku masih jauh,dan...Hei! Kau harus memanggilku Hyung, aku empat tahun lebih tua darimu bocah" Yoongi terus saja mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak penting, sedangkan jungkook yang mulai dongkol langsung menarik tangan namja pucat itu saat melihat lingkungan sekeliling mereka sudah sepi.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi yang masih penasaran kemana Jungkook akan membawanya

"tidak usah banyak bicara, ikuti saja aku" Jungkook yang malas berdebat dengan Yoongi hanya menjawab pertanyaan namja pucat itu dengan malas, Cobaan macam apa yang ia dapatkan saat ini? Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan namja bodoh ini.

.

.

.

"Wah ini apartemenmu?" Tanya Yoongi saat melihat apartemen mewah yang ia masuki bersama Jungkook. Matanya masih mengitari apartemen tersebut saat ia mendengar suara yang Sangat familiar baginya

"Jungkook? Kau sudah pulang?" Yoongi berbalik mencoba melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi dan...

1

2

3

"Park Jimin!?" Teriak Yoongi hyper saat melihat Park Jimin salah satu member bangtan Kini berada di hadapannya

"Kau Jimin kan? Berarti aku berada di dorm bangtan saat ini? Ya Tuhan,setelah ini aku akan rajin kegereja" Yoongi kini tambah terlihat aneh dimata Jungkook. 'Kenapa ada namja yang aneh begini? ' batin Jungkook.

"Ah kau Fanboy Jungkook itu yah? Yang sering menghadiri fanmeet kami kan?" Jimin mendekat kearah Yoongi dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Yoongi

"Kau tahu aku?" Cat eye Yoongi membulat tak percaya, Jadi selama ini Jimin memperhatikannya? Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan ia menunduk malu, Sedangkan Jimin menggigit bibirnya sendiri melihat Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan baginya

"Kau menggemaskan sekali"

Jimin mencubit pipi Yoongi pelan saking gemasnya, sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatap malas adegan tersebut

"ada apa ini?" Namjoon akhirnya keluar bersama dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok

"Jungkook membawa Fanboynya pulang" Jimin menjawab pertanyaan namjoon tapi matanya tak bisa lepas dari Yoongi

"Loh kok bisa? Kalian ketemu dimana? Aku tidak tahu kalian sedekat itu sampai Jungkook membawa mu pulang" Taehyung akhirnya buka suara tentang kejadian ini.

"aku terpaksa dia penyebab aku dikejar oleh sasaeng fans itu" Jungkook yang lelah merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada disana.

Apa kabar dengan Yoongi? Dia hanya memandang takjub para member bangtan yang kini berdiri dihadapannya? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ayolah tolong katakan ini bukan mimpi.

'mereka jauh lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini' batin Yoongi

"Yoongi-shi..Yoongi-shi" Taehyung memanggil Yoongi dan menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya

"Ah ye?" Jawab Yoongi dengan sopan, mencoba menjaga imagenya di depan member bangtan. Sedangkan Jungkook yang mendengarnya mendengus tak suka.

"Berapa Usiamu?" Taehyung mengamati wajah Yoongi yang sedari tadi berseri-seri

"Uhmm...aku lebib tua dari kalian semua" Jawab Yoongi sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"MWO!?" Jawab member bangtan kompak. Ahhh kecuali Jeon Jungkook,Karena ia mengetahuinya lebih awal

"Kau Yakin Hyung? Tapi kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan seperti ini?" Jimin yang pertamakali sadar dari keterkejutan mereka

"Kau bisa saja Jimin-shi" Pipi Yoongi kembali memerah

"Jimin saja Hyung, Tidak usah Terlalu formal" Jimin tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari namja pucat yang berada di hadapannya sekarang

'Aku sepertinya mulai tertarik' batin Jimin

.

.

.

"Astaga Seokjin hyung! Aku harus segera pulang" Yoongi buru-buru bangkit saat ia teringat Hyungnnya di padahal ia masih mau mengobrol banyak dengan para idolanya,Yah walaupun sang bias dari tadi tampak tak memperdulikan obrolan mereka.

"Dimana rumahmu Hyung? Aku akan mengantar" Jimin yang pertama kali merespon. Tentu saja ini kesempatan yang baik untuk lebih dekat dengan Yoongi kan

"Tidak usah repot-repot Jimin,aku bisa pulang sendiri" Jaeab Yoongi yang sedang sibuk memasang sekedar informasi diluar udaranya sangat dingin,mungkin sembilan derajat? Ah Yoongi bukan ahli suhu

"Biarkan dia mengantarmu,tadi kau bilang rumahmu jauh dari sini" Kini sang maknae yang angkat yang mendengar Jungkook berbicara seperti itu tersipu malu.'Ya tuhan Jungkook perhatian padaku' batin Yoongi.

"Jangan besar kepala dulu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau berada disini lebih lama" Ucapan Jungkook sukses membuat senyuman di wajah Yoongi luntur seketika

'Ya Tuhan dia jahat sekali'batin Yoongi

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menyeringai melihat perubahan pada wajah setelah perdebatan yang singkat di setujui bahwa Jimin yang akan mengantar Yoongi/? (kalimat apa ini-)

#Jimin Car

.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya Jimin" Ujar Yoongi sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya

"Sama-sama Hyung" Balas Jimin dengan Senyum malaikatnya. Yoongi hendak turun saat lengannya di tahan oleh Jimin

"Ada apa Jimin?" Yoongi memandang Jimin Heran

"Hyung boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

'Mwo!? Seorang Jimin meminta nomor ponselku? Aku akan meledak sekarang juga' Batin Yoongi

"Hyung...Yoongi Hyung" Jimin melambaikan tangannya di depan Yoongi yang sedang melamun

"Ehh..Tentu Saja Jimin" akhirnya Yoongi dan Jimin bertukar Nomor. Tapi Jimin juga menegaskan pada Yoongi agar tidak menyebarkan nomor ponsel pribadinya pada orang lain. Yang tentu saja di sambut anggukan antusias oleh Yoongi, memangnya siapa juga yang mau menyebarkannya ini kan kesempatan langka, pikir Yoongi.

Jimin kembali ke apartement bangtan dan disambut oleh para membernya yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul diruang tamu

"Kau kelihatan senang Jimin" Tegur Taehyung yang melihat wajah Jimin yang sangat berseri-seri setelah mengantar Yoongi Pulang

"Bernarkah? Biasa saja" Balas Jimin tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya

"Kurasa kau tertarik dengan Yoongi hyung" Kali ini Hoseok yang unjuk suara

"Sangat terlihatkah?" Balas Jimin yang secara tidak langsung membenarkan opini Hoseok tentangnya. Sedangkan Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar kini ikut memberikan pendapatnya

"Kau yakin Hyung? Dia itu bodoh" Jungkook sebenarnya kurang suka saat mendengar Jimin yang tertarik pada Yoongi. Entahlah ia hanya tak suka

"Justru itu yang membuat ia begitu menarik" Balas Jimin

Jungkook terus memandang Jimin dengan Tatapan tetap saja tak di perdulikan oleh Jimin

'Kenapa mereka sebenarnya' Hoseok

'Sebentar lagi sepertinya ada pertarungan'Taehyung

'Mereka berdua sama saja'Namjoon

'Apaan Jimin Hyung'Jungkook

'Aku tahu kau juga tertarik padanya Jungkook'Jimin

T. B. C

Hola^^

Pendek dan ngebosenin seperti biasa.

Kalau ada typo harap maklum

Sekarang mini ada di wattpad juga minisyubi

Follow ya heheh


End file.
